Operation: Get Soundwave
by lacitar13
Summary: Backfire, an Autobot, has slowly wormed his way into Soundwave and his cassettes lives. Because of his alliance with their enemies, nothing can come of it. Or can it? Slash SoundwaveOC pairing, rated C for Cassette Craziness
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own a single solitary person in this small piece of fiction. To add injury to insult I'm borrowing the Original Character: Backdraft from Deviantscar. Not a single original thought in my own widdle head.

Author's Note: This is based on DeviantScar's RPG where all the bots and cons have been turned human and are all living together in a castle in Scotland. She can be found at deviantart under deviantscar.

Ravage gazed at the banquet in front of him and knew unending despair. On it was every type of sushi he could ever wish to try. From maki-mono, nigiri-zushi to sashimi all the typical varieties and different seafood styles were there. Shrimp, eel, tuna, salmon, octopus, and various other types of sea creatures' smells wafted up to his nose. To his right were the wasabi, pickled ginger, and soy sauce. A brand new hand crafted set of cherry wood chopsticks lay on the chopstick holder. To the left was a large slice of tres leche cake. The only clue to who had gone to so much trouble for him was a note folded in half beside a small vase with a single white gladiolus.

He closed his eyes for a moment. He really didn't want to know who had been so kind as to do this for him. He feared he knew who had done it. If he was right, then there would be hell to pay from Megatron later on. Opening his eyes, he reached for the note. _Please don't let it be from Him_. Slowly he unfolded the piece of paper to find exactly what he feared, but expected.

_Ravage,_

_I just wanted to thank you once again for saving me from Starscream the other day. It was a very kind thing for you to do for an Autobot. I prepared a meal for you. I hope you enjoy it. I heard that you enjoy fish based foods a lot. Well, that and milk based foods. Thanks so much again!_

_Backdraft_

Ratbat walked into the kitchen at that moment. He looked first at the huge spread, then at Ravage's frowning face. "Is something wrong?" His hands came up instinctively in front of him. "I thought you liked fish and milk."

Ravage glared at his youngest brother. _Oh I just bet I know where that Autobot heard about my favorite foods from._ He gave a soft snarl. He hated to say it, but Ratbat tended to be an excellent judge of character. With a sigh, Ravage decided for once to follow his brother's lead. Besides, he could fight the temptation no longer. Head bowed, he growled at Ratbat, "Gather the others." The purple hair boy smiled and flew off on his mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own a single solitary person in this small piece of fiction. To add injury to insult I'm borrowing the Original Character: Backdraft from Deviantscar. Not a single original thought in my own widdle head.

Author's Note: This is based on DeviantScar's RPG where all the bots and cons have been turned human and are all living together in a castle in Scotland. Also, in this story the oldest cassette is only gulp fifteen. Poor Ravage. petpet

Operation: Get Soundwave Laid, Part 2

It didn't take that long for his winged brother to return with all the rest of the now human cassettes. At least, the responsible ones came quickly. Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw sat beside each other silently looking to the head of the table where Ravage still sat with the uneaten feast of sushi in front of him. Both had their wings tucked into their sides and wore bored expressions. Ratbat took the seat to his left, and quietly folded his hands in front of him.

Silence reigned while seconds passed into minutes. Ravage tapped his nails against the table, tail twitching as they awaited the more immature members to arrive. Before too much time had passed, there was a loud crash as the ornamental table right outside the meeting room toppled over. Ravage closed his eyes and prayed to Primus for patience.

Shortly after, Rumble rushed into the room. His eyes were wild as he looked around panting. Without a single word to his brothers, he dove under the table, a bowl of cookies in Tupperware under his arm. At last, the twin brats were finally putting in their entrance.

There was another loud crash, then Frenzy rushed in. "Give me back my cookies, dumbaft!" Looking around, he glared at each of his brothers. "Where is he?"

Before more could be said there was a white crying blur leapt on top of the table. Frantic worried meows came out of the small kitten as it went to each person, sniffing them one at a time. As it started for Ravage, he took a deep breath and slammed his hands on the table. "I have no patience for this today. Sit."

Obediently, Frenzy sank into a chair as the kitten hissed and jumped back. Rumble scurried out from under the table. Quickly he handed the bowl back to his brother and flopped down in the seat beside him. The kitten, having seen her prey, quieted down and leapt down onto Rumble's lap. "What'd ya want? We were busy err-"

Frenzy finished up for his brother, "Cleaning our room." He popped open the lid of the Tupperware, reached in, and shoved a cookie in his mouth.

Ravage rolled his eyes. They must really be up to something if they thought he might even consider believing that lie. Apparently he would have to see what mischief the two were wrapped up in, but it would have to wait for later. He cleared his throat. "Do try to focus on what I'm about to say. This is important."

Seeing, his two wayward brothers sit up a bit straighter; he nodded at all of them. "We were the first cassettes. For various reasons we swore an oath to protect Soundwave and ensure his load be lightened during the war." He paused now, watching his siblings as they nodded in agreement. "The war dynamics have changed many times, but none so more than this time, since we turned," he glared in disgust at his hands, "human."

"We already know that," Laserbeak shifted in his seat, black wings folding themselves closer to his body. "What is this really about?"

Ravage paused, folded his hands in front of him, then looked around at his brothers. "Some of us are not adjusting well."

"Hey! There's nothin' wrong with a few pranks now and then. Besides, 'Warp deserved that last one." Frenzy squirmed in his chair.

"For once try not to be a complete narcissist. This is about Soundwave." Ravage got out of his seat and began to pace around the room. "Most of us have felt unnecessary since the change came upon us. Soundwave has not been exempt from this. In some ways he feels it far more than we do. His whole life was in communications and now he has been reduced to using human methods. On top of this, his telepathic abilities are still not fully under control. You might have felt odd emotions at times, not your own."

He watched as the other nodded, looking uncomfortably at each other. "Despair, fear, loneliness. None of these feelings were your own. They were not our father's either, but instead a mixture of all the insecurities and emotions of everyone living in this castle. He has been bombarded with them since the change and can now barely keep them from reaching us. We have gotten a watered down version up till now." With a flick of an irritated tail he turned to the brother he was closest to. "Laserbeak, give your report."

The blond stood up. "Last week Megatron found Soundwave standing on one of the castle walls. When Megatron approached him, he was not making much sense and leaking many emotions. Chief of those was identified as being a longing for death."

"What?"

Ravage watched the faces of his brother, noting who was shocked, and which were grim. So some of the others had already begun to guess something was wrong. Good. That just made his job easier.

He nodded at his comrades. "We all know that recently, Soundwave has developed an interest in the Autobot called Backdraft."

"I like him. He makes me chocolate covered crickets." All eyes turned to where the usually shy Ratbat sat. This time though their brother did not flinch under all of their gazes. "You remember when I got that human virus? Dad wasn't allowed to stay with me because he had to help attend to Megatron."

He watched as the others nodded. Megatron had gotten the same virus around the same time and demanded that Soundwave nurse him back to health. Soundwave had gone only after Ratbat had assured him that he would be alright without him.

"I lied to all of you. Backdraft came and held my hair out of the way while I threw up. He gave me things to eat he knew would help me. None of you even bothered to come visit me at all." He looked around at the others. "He might be still a little scared of dad, but he would be good for him. Plus he would make us a good mom."

"A mom? Have you gone insane? We don't need a mom. We're basically full grown," Frenzy pointed a cookie at his younger sibling. "You've got some wires crossed or somethin'."

"And just where, pray tell, did you get that cookie from Red?" Ravage cocked one eyebrow and waited for the response that he knew was coming.

Frenzy flushed and put the offending cookie behind his back. "No where."

"He got it from Backdraft." Rumble stroked the purring cat in this lap. "The pipsqueak sent us a huge pile of them, but Frenzy took them and is hidin' them in his room."

"Liar!" Frenzy leapt onto the table, then onto his twin.

There was a hiss as the twins and kitten went flying through the air and onto the floor. Giving a sigh, Ravage allowed them to fight for a moment before clearing his throat. I suggest that you two stop this behavior if you want to be a part of my plan." Within a minute both had settled down and resumed their respective seats. "Now my brothers, listen to my plan."


End file.
